Betcha Selene's Pissed off
by KateB819
Summary: The First Underworld through Kahn's eyes. He and Mason bet on Selene's mood change. Who will win out in the end, and will he survive to enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

"Betcha Selene's pissed off when she gets back." Mason said as he reloaded his gun and took aim again. "She's always angry after a mission.", he muttered.

"Wanna bet?" Kahn said, continuing doing inventory. "I don't think she'll be angry tonight." _Who are you kidding? She has never smiled once in her entire immortal life._

Mason scoffed, catching the lack of faith in Kahn's voice. "You're shitting me, right? Selene's **_always_** angry. It's like she's always PMS-ing."

Kahn chuckled. So did a couple of Death Dealers standing near by. Suddenly the door slammed open. It was Selene. And she looked angry. All the Death Dealers seemed to want to run but couldn't. She shot them an angry look.

_Oh, shit._ Kahn thought. Mason smiled, silently saying "Ha, ha. Told you so." Selene walked right up to Kahn. He couldn't help but flinch. The sight of seeing Selene angry made his heart pound faster.

"We have a serious problem." She stated, slamming a Desert Eagle on the table in front of him.

_What kind of a problem?_ Kahn wondered.

"I'll definitely have to run a few tests," Kahn said, holding a bullet that seemed to be glowing with a pair of forceps. "But it's definitely an irradiated fluid of some sort." Kahn looked around the room quickly. Apparently Mason had been smart enough to run out of the room. _Selene's pissed off_, Kahn thought, _and I have a feeling she'll get even more pissed off before the night is over._

"Ultraviolet ammunition." Selene said. _Indeed._ Kahn sighed internally.

"Daylight, harnessed as a weapon." _And from what she's described, extremely effective and works fast._

"You expect me to believe that a mangy animal came up with a bullet specifically engineered to kill vampires?" Apparently Kraven finally felt ready to join in on the conversation. But his attitude was sure to set Selene off. If Kraven wanted to be punched by Selene, that's his prerogative. _But I value my life, and when Selene snaps, you're gonna get it._

"No, I'm betting it's military, some kind of high-tech tracer round." Kahn said, hoping to minimize Selene's anger. The last thing she needs is to be reminded that a pack of "mangy animals" killed her family. He was hoping that she wouldn't snap at anyone tonight. When both Selene **and **Kraven get testy, you mind as well duck and run.

"I don't care where they got these things!" Selene's voice was becoming edgier and contained a hint of impatience. _Oh, man, she's gonna blow…_ "Rigel is dead, and Nathaniel could still be out there. We should gather the Death Dealers and head back down there in force." _Sure, no one would suspect a thing. Especially the cops, who are probably all over the station. A whole group of leather-clad people walking down the tracks shouldn't attract any attention at all._

"Out of the question. Not now. Not for a random incursion." Kraven said. Neither of them were gonna give up any ground, that much was clear. _So who has more authority?_ Kahn wondered. Selene was frightening when she was angry like this, but Kraven was left in charge of Viktor's affairs when he was in hibernation.

"Random! They opened fire on us in full view of the public!" Selene was ready to kill someone, and it seemed as if Kraven would be the one. Her hands were balled up into fists. Kahn almost sighed with relief as she un-balled them. She continued talking with anger in her voice.

"And from the commotion I heard in the tunnel –"

"You said yourself you didn't actually see anything." Kraven interrupted her. _You are one stupid motherfucker._ Kahn thought.

Selene took a deep breath, perhaps realizing that losing her temper would not do any good. She tried reasoning. _Good luck_. Kahn thought dryly.

"I know what I heard, and I know what my gut tells me. And I'm warning you that there could be dozens of Lycans down there. Maybe more," Selene paused, "hundreds." _Hundreds?_ Kahn thought in horror. _Okay, Selene has been known to be unreasonable when she was angry, but this was crossing a line._

Kraven looked her in disbelief. "We've hunted them to the brink of extinction." Before Kahn could stop himself from going up against Selene, he said, "Kraven's right. There hasn't been a den of that magnitude for centuries… not since the days of Lucian."

Selene looked at Kahn and anger flashed in her eyes. _Oh, fucking hell._ "I know that, Kahn. But I'd rather you prove me wrong by checking it out." Kahn nodded, wanting to divert her anger away from him. _Let Kraven be the bad guy, not me._

"Very well," Kraven sighed. Kraven looked at Kahn. "Have your men tighten up security around here. I'll have Soren assemble a search team." _Soren?_

Selene spoke up. "No, I want to lead the team myself." Kahn watched to see who would win. So far, it was Selene 1, Kraven 0.

"Absolutely not. Soren will handle it." Selene 1, Kraven 1.

"Hundreds, really." _Dammit, Kraven, stop pushing her buttons, or she's gonna –_

"Viktor would have believe me." Selene said, icily. _Did she just say that?_ Kahn gulped. Selene 2, Kraven 1. Selene won.

Kraven's face told Kahn he was very angry. They both watched in disbelief as Selene stormed out of the room. The room got very quiet, until a young vampire named Erika walked up to Kraven. "I would never dream of treating you like that." Kahn rolled his eyes. _If you're gonna kiss his ass, at least don't do it in front of me._ Kahn forced down a gag as Kraven said, "Of course you wouldn't."

"Now, run along and make sure that Selene is dressed and ready for the arrival of our guests." Kahn could tell Kraven wasn't angry anymore now that he was back to degrading others. And Selene probably walked to look at Viktor's tomb. _All is normal._

After Kraven walked out, Mason walked back in. "Ha, ha. Told you she'd be pissed." Kahn sighed. Mason 1, Kahn zip.


	2. Chapter 2

Kahn was still doing inventory when the guests arrived. Dmitri and the rest of Amelia's envoy were expected. Selene was also expected to be at Kraven's side. _So much for that._ Kahn thought. _Mind as well take that blonde ass-kisser instead. Save face._

Mason walked in and sat down. "Dmitri's starting his speech. The same one as usual." Kahn didn't need Mason to tell him that. He could hear Dmitri's voice from where he was. He silently said the speech with him.

_Our noble houses may be separated by a great ocean, but we are equally committed to the survival of our sacred bloodlines. When Amelia arrives to awaken Marcus in just two nights' time, we will once again be united as a single coven._

"You know," Mason interrupted, "Selene's not down here. Looks like Kraven's flying solo."

Mason left and came back. He looked very… Upset? Scared? Both? "What's the matter, Mason?" Kahn asked.

"I just talked to the vampire, the uhm, blonde, young one…" Kahn smiled. "Erika?" Mason continued. "Yes, Erika. Kraven just left. Selene's not in her room. And she's not here. She just drove off."

Kahn looked at Mason to see if he was kidding. _He's not_. Why would Selene just leave without any back-up?

The next night, Kahn was outside, checking the gate when a car pulled up. It was Selene. _Thank the Elders._ Selene had been missing ever since last night. "Selene?" She gave him a dirty look. He quickly opened the gate. She threw the keys to Mason to park the car. As he brushed by Kahn, he whispered, "Betcha she's pissed off…" Selene, in the meantime, was removing something from the back seat. _What the hell…?_

It was a human. _Grocery shopping, Selene?_ Kahn followed Selene to the side entrance, which was a shortcut to her room. He followed her in silence. After she unlocked her door, she left it open for Kahn. She set the human down on her couch.

"Selene, what is this?" Kahn asked.

"What's the matter, never seen a human before?" Selene asked sarcastically.

"No, I just mean, why is the human here?"

"**_Michael_**," she corrected. "Michael is here."

"Okay, why is MICHAEL here?"

"He saved my life."

Kahn stopped asking questions. She was obviously not pissed off, so he left. Erika passed him on his way out. Kahn couldn't help but smile.

Mason 1, Kahn 1.

Kahn had just left Kraven's room. Kahn had walked in there to show off. "Sir, I've copied the Lycan rounds. Silver nitrate. Straight into the bloodstream, ain't nothing to dig out. That way, they won't be able to dig these out, like they do with our normal rounds."

Kraven nodded. "Okay. You have my permission to make more." He said, and waved him away with a motion with his hands. Kahn had said, "Selene's back. She has a human with her." Kraven suddenly whirled around. "WHAT!"

Kahn gulped. _Shit, what did I just do?_ Kraven turned to Erika.

"I want to see her – NOW." Erika jumped up and ran out the door. Kahn ran out the door right after her, and prayed to Viktor that Kraven wouldn't tell Selene it was Kahn who had opened his mouth. _Dammit, dammit, dammit…_

About fifteen minutes later, Selene stormed into the dojo and made everyone jump. Mason said very softly, "I betcha she's pissed off." Kahn gave him a look. Mason continued, "And I'll double that and say she's pissed off at you."

Kahn walked over to find out. After he stood there for a few seconds, he could tell it wasn't him that was making her angry. He glanced at Mason and grinned at him. Mason 2, Kahn 2.

She kept firing at the targets. Kahn decided to push his luck. "Sure hope you never get pissed off at me." He said with a smile.

He saw Selene fighting a smile. _So far, so good._ "Hold on, check this out." Selene holstered her weapon – reluctantly – and took the gun Kahn had made.

"Go ahead, squeeze off a few." Selene did so, not hesitating for a second. She watched with amazement as liquid oozed from the target's wounds. "Eject the mag."

She realized after quickly looking at it, "You've copied the Lycan rounds." Kahn smiled proudly. Selene removed one of the bullets. "Silver nitrate." She marveled. Kahn said, "A lethal dose."

"They won't be able to dig these out, like they do with our normal rounds."

"Straight into the bloodstream, ain't nothing to dig out."

Selene handed the gun back to him. She changed the subject. "Tell me, Kahn. Do you believe Lucian died the way they say he did?" _As much as I believe Erika doesn't want to jump into bed with Kraven._ He smirked, and said, "Kraven been telling war stories again?"

"Well, that's my point, it's nothing but an ancient story. **_His_** story. Not a shred of proof he killed Lucian, only his word." _What's Selene saying? That Lucian is, in fact, alive?_

Kahn stopped smirking, his face became serious. "Viktor believed him, and that's all that matters. Now where are you going with this, anyway?"

Selene hesitated for a moment, and turned back towards the targets. She replied quietly, "Nowhere."

It was obvious from her body language he had not replied the way she was hoping. And he had pissed her off by doing so. _Oh, hell_. Mason 3, Kahn 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason was making crude remarks about the younger vampire women when Duncan walked in. He knocked on the door of the dojo, drawing Kahn and Mason's attention. Mason cocked his head to Kahn. "Come in." Mason said. Duncan walked briskly towards Kahn.

"What is it?" Kahn asked.

With a hint of confusion on his face, Mason said, "Selene said that you want to see me?"

Kahn and Mason exchanged puzzled looks. "No, I didn't." Then a horrible question reached Kahn's mind. "Did you leave the booth with anyone to take over?"

Duncan immediately avoided Kahn's eyes. "No…" he muttered. _What do you mean, "No"!_

Mason cut in. "You're saying that you came up here and left the crypts under no surveillance?"

Duncan gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Mason," Kahn ordered. "Get Kraven immediately. We may have trouble."

"Yes, sir."

_What the hell is Selene up to now?_

Minutes later, Kraven joined Kahn in the dojo. There were a few moments of silence. Kraven's walkie-talkie crackled, making everyone in the room jump.

"Sir?" Soren's gruff voice could be heard.

"Yes, Soren. What is it? What did you find?" Kraven demanded over the walkie-talkie.

"Nothing sir. No one is in there, and none of the crypts have been opened. Perhaps Selene was just playing a trick?" _I can only hope that's what Selene was doing…_

There was another brief moment of silence and then relief. Then Soren's voice crackled in again. "Sir?"

"What!" Kraven barked into the walkie-talkie.

"Sir, there's someone at the gate. I don't recognize him, but he's asking for Selene. You should get down here immediately."

Kraven answered, "I will be down there shortly." Kahn started to follow Kraven, when Kraven turned around. "Stay here."

"No way, I'm coming with you." Kahn said.

"**_Stay _here.**"

Kraven turned around and left the room. After a few seconds of Kraven's footsteps retreating down the hall, Kahn muttered, "Fuck you, dick bag", and was surprised to hear the members in Soren's goon squad left in the room chuckle.

"Didya hear, Kahn?" Mason walked into the dojo with a perplexed look on his face.

"No, I didn't Mason. I've been here since Kraven walked out. Mr. Full-of-shit went to check who was at the gate." Kahn said.

"It was the human." Mason said.

Kahn sighed. _I hate it when Mason gets all vague on me._ "Which human, Mason? There are trillions on earth."

"Selene's human. The one that escaped before." This caught Kahn's attention. _Why the fuck is he here? Doesn't this guy learn? Does he have a crush on Selene or something?_ Kahn chuckled at the thought of a human being infatuated with Selene.

"What'd he want?" Kahn asked.

"I don't know. But that's not what's bothering me." Kahn sighed again.

"What is it, then?" Kahn asked impatiently.

"Right before Selene left to her human, Kraven threatened to never let her back in here." Kahn looked at Mason.

"That's what's bothering you? That she may not come back?"

"No… she said that Viktor will have something to say about that."

_Yeah, two centuries too late._ "So? I'm sure by the time he's awake in 200 years–"

Mason interrupted him. "That's it. The way she said it, it was as if…"

"As if…?"

"As if she had awoken him." Mason said.

Kahn looked at Mason in disbelief. "Selene would never do that, Mason. She would have to be very –"

Mason interrupted again, "Pissed off?", with a smile.

"Yes," Kahn said. "Yes, pissed off. And even she would never be –"

Soren walked in and started to talk. _Dammit, can't I get a sentence out anymore without being goddamn interrupted?_

"Kahn. We have some," Soren cleared his throat. "…some news. Viktor, he's… he's awake."

"What!" Kahn exclaimed.

Mason smirked after a moment. "Selene musta been very pissed off…"

Mason entered the dojo again. "Yes?" Kahn asked.

"Selene's back, Kahn." he said. "And she's **very** pissed off."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Kraven caught her, and they yelled at each other. Then," Mason's smile grew wider. "Then, she punched him. Probably broke his nose, 'cuz he started bleeding. She got away from him, and now she's talking to Viktor."

Kahn chuckled. "Punched him, huh?" Mason let out a laugh. "Yeah, she finally did it. I guess she figured she's gonna be in trouble either way…"

Kahn smiled. _That's Selene alright._

Kahn was working on making a second SN gun when Kraven entered. He looked up at Kraven. _Hi, coward. How's the nose? Musta sucked, getting' punched by a girl…_

Kraven announced so that everyone could hear, "Change of plans. Amelia will be picked up Soren and his team."

_What?_ Mason gave him a look that he was just as appalled as he was. "That's our job!" Kahn said.

Kraven had a smirk on his face, "Not anymore." And he turned and left the room.

After Kraven was a safe distance away, Mason asked, "What the fuck was **that** about?"

Kahn was still in a state of shock. They'd been responsible for the last several Awakenings, and Kraven couldn't just take it away. "Fuck him. Just let him do it. One less thing for us to worry about." Kahn said.

Mason didn't look satisfied by Kahn's answer. "Kahn," Mason said. "You know Soren'll fuck this up, right? Thing's are already up shit creek."

"I know, Mason." Kahn said, and sighed. "But Kraven's pulling rank. And there ain't nothin' we can do."

_I just hope Viktor knows what he's doing…_


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of silence, Mason started talking. "There is something we can do."

"What? What can we do, huh?" Kahn asked.

"We can go, too. He said that Soren and his team'll pick Amelia up. But he never said anything about us not going." Mason said.

Kahn nodded. "True. Can never be too safe, right? Okay, Mason –"

Suddenly, all of the lights went out. _A black out?_ The alarm went off. All of the Death Dealers grabbed their guns and stared investigating.

Kahn caught Kraven in the hall. "What's going on?" He demanded an answer.

"The perimeter sensor's been tripped! We're locking down the mansion!" Kahn said.

Erika ran up behind Kraven. "It's Selene! She's escaped… to go to him, to Michael!" _Oh, shit, Selene. You know it's forbidden to do anything for that Lycan! _He couldn't help but make this reference: _It's like she's Juliet fleeing to her Romeo…_

Kraven yelled in anger, "I want that Lycan's head on a plate!" Kahn couldn't help but think, _Run, run, Romeo!_ Kraven was quite powerful when he gets pissed off. _PMS-Power for Kraven._

After Kraven stormed off with Erika probably staking him, Kahn and his men had continued to patrol the building. He saw Mason. "Any luck?" he asked.

Mason shook his head. "We've made rounds twice. The dogs would've been all over it if anything had gotten near that fence." Kahn nodded.

Kahn checked his watch. "Amelia should've been here by now." He addressed the three Death Dealers with him. "I want you three to slip off the property and find out what's keeping her." _Mind as well continue with the plan, I've got things under control here._

Kahn was near the front gate, when he saw Selene drive out. She reached into the back seat. _Not another one! What, are they having a sale nearby, or something?_

But to his surprise, Selene pulled out an elderly, beat-up Lycan. _Expired food?_ Kahn wondered.

The smell of the fresh wounds told him Lycan. _Ziodex not good enough for you anymore?_

Selene completely ignored Kahn and raced in through the side entrance, and headed towards her second visit tonight to the crypts. Kahn sighed. It had been a **long** night.

Duncan walked up to Kahn. "Sir?"

"Yes, Duncan?" Kahn asked.

"It's Mason. He has some really bad news." As Kahn raced in to check the call, he didn't realize Kraven race right past him, nor Erika holding the SN gun and handing it to Kraven.

After talking to Mason, Kahn felt light-headed, but ran to tell Viktor immediately. He rushed to the crypt with a team of Death Dealers. He didn't realize after they got off the elevator that a completely new team had switched in. He was surprised after to find that the people who had accompanied him were completely different after they got off the elevator.

As soon as he entered, he saw Selene over the elderly Lycan and facing Viktor. Kahn reported, "My lord, the council members have been assassinated!"

The room got eerily quiet for a few seconds. "What of Amelia?" Viktor asked.

Kahn looked away from Viktor's eyes. "They bled her dry."

To Kahn's surprise, the Lycan spoke up. "It has already begun.", then he chuckled. Viktor struck so fast, that by the time the Lycan was on the floor with half of his face off his skull, Kahn hadn't even been able to react. _Holy Elder-fucking Christ!_

Viktor spoke again. "I am sorry I doubted you, my child… Fear not, absolution will be yours…"

"…the moment you kill the Descendant of Corvinus, this Michael…"

_Oh, Viktor. You are really glutton for punishment if you think she'll do that!_ But to Kahn's surprise, Selene didn't object.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene and Kahn stepped over the corpses of the Lycan guards. Each with one bullet in their head, the gunfire, though brief, definitely blew the element of surprise from their list of options. Kahn looked over at Selene. She had been quiet ever since they'd left the mansion.

Mason and Kahn had talked while loading their weapons and preparing to enter the Lycans' tunnels. "So, Selene didn't look to happy at the price of her absolution." Mason said.

"No, she didn't. But I highly doubt that she'd disobey Viktor." Kahn said. _But after the events of the past few days, I'm not sure I'd put anything past her._

Mason grinned. "Betcha Selene's pissed off. All Kraven had to do to get his absolution was to kill Lycan scum. She's got to kill off her boyfriend."

Kahn nodded. "Yes, but I don't think that she'd turn down absolution and the eternal luxury that goes with it for a damn Lycan." Mason was about to say something when Selene had walked into the room.

She walked in, grabbed a few clips of ammo, and left. Kahn scoffed. "Didn't look too pissed off to me."

Mason faked a look of disappointment. "Aww, man."

Kahn had smiled. Mason 3, Kahn 3.

Snapped back into reality, Kahn continued to scan his surroundings. Kahn raised his hand to signal the Death Dealers behind him. Everybody seemed ready. Guns were fully loaded, the Death Dealers sharp, and everyone ready for action. While everyone else had chose to use AK-74s assault rifles, Selene chose her Berettas. Kahn unhitched a grenade, and tossed it into the pit. It rattled its way down…

"Oh shit!" Kahn could here the swear from below. An earth-shaking blast sounded, and Kahn could hear the Lycans' screaming as gore flew through the air. The stench made Kahn's nose twitch.

After a few moments, Kahn could hear the sound of transformed Lycans approaching the origin of the blast. Selene, Kahn, Mason, and the rest of the team jumped into the pit. As they were landing, they began shooting at the Lycans. Although the Lycans shot back, all were killed without a loss on the vampires' side. Kahn glanced briefly at Selene. She had look of impatience written on her face. _She really wants to find Michael_… Kahn thought. But not for the reasons he thought.

_If Selene needs help handling the Lycan_, Kahn thought, _I'd be more than happy to help._ But this was her moment, he realized ruefully. She'd have to do it herself.

Then, Kahn's mind went to Kraven,

_Kraven._ he thought, his anger rising. _All these years, he's lied and betrayed us. All these years he spent in luxury were unfairly his._ Kahn waved those thoughts away. He had to concentrate on the task at hand. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He whirled around, only to see Selene run in the other direction.

"Selene?" He asked. When he received no answer, he called out again.

"Selene!" He motioned for the team to follow him. _What the hell is she up to?_

_Where are you?_ Kahn wondered. It wasn't in character for Selene to just wander off without her team, or back-up. _If she's capable of **this**, can she kill Michael?_

Kahn pushed away his doubts again. _If only I had made more SN guns…_ Kraven, that rat, had stolen the only one. _Shit-feeding asshole_, he cursed spitefully.

Kahn snapped into reality, when a soft clattering caught his attention. The team stopped immediately and Kahn ventured further.

A Lycan roared, and Kahn fired instinctively. A second Lycan appeared, and before Kahn could shoot, he saw his immortal life flash before his eyes.

Another sound of gunfire woke him up from his memories. Mason had shot the second Lycan, the first already dead from Kahn's attack.

_That was close_, Kahn realized. "Thanks." Kahn said to Mason. When Mason didn't react, Kahn looked around and saw why. Mason had also taken out a few other Lycans who had appeared, but too late. They had killed the rest of the team. Only Mason and Kahn were left.

As Kahn and Mason started to make their way around the tunnels, Kahn thought in silence, and decided to give Mason the benefit of the doubt. Mason 4, Kahn 3.


	6. Chapter 6

Mason followed Kahn in silence. Kahn didn't mind the silence, at first. But then he needed something to distract him from his dismal thoughts. "Mason", he said. Mason perked up, apparently just as eager to think about something else.

"Yes?" Mason said.

"Doesn't this place remind you of _Angel?_" Angel was a show, a spin-off of the television hit, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. It had a bleak, dark feel, and even though it portrayed all of the misunderstandings of vampires, Mason and Kahn loved watching the show to compare their lives with how it could've been. It was, in ways, a pick-me-up.

Mason chuckled. "Yes, man, it does. I'm expecting Buffy to stake me here now."

"I'd rather have Cordelia, personally.", Kahn said. Mason and Kahn both laughed.

Suddenly, it grew silent once again. "Chris'd love to be here right now." Mason said.

"You know it, Mason." Kahn said. He turned around to look at Mason, his face was filled with sadness. Kahn said, "Mason, we did our best. But we all knew going in that we were gonna lose men. Unfortunetely, we lost a lot more than we'd hoped."

Mason nodded. "But I coulda –"

Kahn silenced him. "You "coulda" did nothing. It happened. It was unfortunate, but it happened. If Chris and the guys were here, I'd think they'd rather us talk about _Angel_ than about how much we'll miss them." Kahn smiled to Mason. "Chris was never one for sentimentalities."

Mason smiled. "Yeah, he wasn't."

As Kahn and Mason approached a huge hole in the wall, Kahn saw a Lycan body. From the size, he could tell that it could've only belonged to one lycan. _Raze,_ he thought, without much remorse.

Kahn and Mason continued through the hole in the wall. He signaled to Mason to look around, while Kahn would keep watch behind him.

Mason came back in a short time, his face whiter than a ghost's.

"What is it?" Kahn asked in concern.

"Soren. Someone, perhaps –" Mason signaled to Raze's body. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps **_he_** did it."

_Vague again…_ "Did what? Mason, what happened to Soren?"

Mason swallowed hard before speaking again. "Kahn, Soren's been eaten. Not completely, like the guy stopped before he was done. But, still, his throat's gone."

Kahn was shocked. Though he'd despised Soren with a passion, Kahn still felt bad about a fellow warrior being killed. Kahn spoke quietly. "Let's go."

Mason nodded in agreement. The both of them continued through the maze of tunnels in silence.

After what seemed to be hours, they approached a room, which entryway's was a cloth. Kahn cautiously pushed the cloth aside and entered the room. He was appalled at what he saw. "Is… is that..?" Mason asked in awe.

Kahn swallowed before speaking. "It's… Lucian."

Lucian had several bullet wounds, his veins colored a silver-blue. It was evident that he had been shot with the SN gun. "Jesus." Mason marveled.

The sound of heavy blows, of impact on concrete walls drew Mason and Kahn's attention. They both looked down, in time to see Selene fighting several fellow Death Dealers. "What the **_fuck_**?" Mason said

Kahn was speechless. _Selene, taking on her own? No goddamn way!_

What was even more shocking was the sight of Viktor being out-powered by a very strange-looking creature. "Check out Super-Smurf." Mason said.

Kahn couldn't help but chuckle. "Seems more like Sonic the Hedgehog to me."

Mason snickered behind Kahn. "But, that **_is_** Selene's Lycan, right?"

Kahn nodded his confirmation. "Yeah. Seems she couldn't kill him after all."

Mason asked, "Should we… take care of him, then? I've got a clear shot."

Kahn hesitated, then said, "No. Leave him be. I trust Selene's judgment. She must have a real good reason to trust Michael before Viktor."

They watched in silence as Viktor struck Selene. Michael hissed in fury. He rushed to Selene's defense. Viktor instantly had Michael in a chokehold. Selene did not look happy about this.

"Betcha Selene's pissed off." Kahn said it this time.

Kahn could tell Mason was smiling behind him. "Whatever."

To their surprise, Selene picked up Viktor's sword. She leapt towards Viktor, and a sound of a _shink _rang throughout the whole area. Viktor's head slid off, gore visible.

"H**o**ly mother-fucking shit." Mason said in one breath.

"Oh, my Elders." Kahn whispered.

_An era has ended. Two Elders have been slain. Now, to embrace the future and what it hold are a leather-clad pissed off vampire, and a Super-Smurf/Sonic the Hedgehog_.

And, not to mention, it's now Mason 4, Kahn 4.


	7. Epilogue

At the sound of Selene and Michael's approach, Mason and Kahn quickly left to a room nearby. They watched in silence as Selene bent over Lucian's body and picked up the pendant. _It was Sonja's. It was handed down to Lucian. It shall return to a vampire, one soon to be noted in history, as Sonja was. The one who is as compassionate and who cares about a Lycan is the one who shall be in possession of the pendant._

They continued to watch as Michael followed Selene out of the room, to follow their future, wherever it leads.

Mason spoke. "Betcha –"

"Selene's not gonna be pissed off, Mason."

"I know that, Kahn. Betcha they'll kiss."

Kahn and Mason continued to follow in silence behind them, watching to make sure they'd make it out okay. He felt an urge to come out and tell Selene that there were survivors, but he realized something. _Our path is different from theirs. She and Michael should spend the future together, to face Marcus when he is awakened. Mason and I must rebuild the coven. Our paths may cross one day, but as of now…_

_Good luck, Selene._

When Selene and Michael had finally made it out of the tunnels, and they still hadn't kissed, Kahn smiled at Mason.

Mason 4, Kahn 5. Kahn had won, he was still alive, and had witnessed history.

Mason and Kahn started to head towards Ordoghaz. _Good luck, Selene._

And then, as they arrived at the mansion some hours later, Mason and Kahn were shocked at what they saw. Ordoghaz had been burned to the ground.


End file.
